In recent years, bicycling has become a popular way for keeping physically fit. Many individuals, preferring to avoid the inconvenience and danger of cycling in congested urban areas, transport their bicycles to a desired cycling locale. Also, with the increasing popularity of cycling competitions, national and international cycling events have increased the opportunities for travel with a bicycle. Consequently, there is a need for a bicycle transport case capable of protecting the bicycle during transport. Additionally, to minimize the inconvenience of transportation, it is desirable to have a case that is compact and lightweight.
In addition to increased transport of bicycles, another change in bicycle use has been the use of more sophisticated and delicate gear systems. These systems need to be protected during transport, but without unduly adding weight and bulk to the case.
In the past, bicycle carrying cases have been developed that are relatively bulky and require extensive dismantlement of the bicycle. For example, in Bentler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,464, a hard-shelled container for the storage and transportation of a bicycle is disclosed. A disadvantage of the invention is that it requires that the pedals be detached, as well as the wheels and other components of the bicycle. Also, even though the case provides a protective cover over the bicycle, the material of the cover is a bulky plastic, which increases the size and weight of the case. Other examples of hard-shelled cases are Profeta, U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,883, and Bender, U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,088, both of which teach extensive dismantlement of the bicycle.
A case made from a flexible material is disclosed in Garrett, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,988. A disadvantage of Garrett, however, is that the soft-shelled design of the invention promotes lightweight at the expense of protection of the bicycle from the stress of travel. In particular, the case does not protect the bicycle gears. Another disadvantage of the invention is that the handlebars and the seat must be dismantled before placing the bicycle in the case. Other soft-shelled cases on the market have similar disadvantages and none has mounts to secure the bicycle that are adjustable according to the length of the bicycle frame.
A need has therefore arisen for a bicycle transport case that is lightweight and that protects the bicycle. Additionally, there is a need for a case that requires minimal dismantlement of the bicycle and that permits easy assembly and disassembly of the bicycle by the user when using the case.